kyzirefandomcom-20200213-history
Master of Many Things
The Master of Many Things is an individual recognized by many scholars of Sirakos as the only mortal to have yet achieved godhood. Early Life The Master of Many Things has no known childhood and has no known age. From his own testimony to scholars who have come to interview him, he was once mortal, born over two millennia before the current year. Achieving Godhood How exactly the Master of Many Things acquired godhood is a mystery to even the most dedicated scholars. His own commentary has yielded little, saying only that he “realized he was a god” and as a result, got the abilities of one. This has led to a new hypothesis among the more secular scholars of Sirakos, believing that the only requirement of godhood is that at least one person acknowledges the godhood of the individual. This theory has lent itself to a magical attempt led by many high-level sorcerers in order to make themselves gods, known as the Astartic Endeavor, by which a mage can acknowledge his own godhood. Of course, this is not as simple a task as it may seem to the novice. Simply making the declaration “I am a god” is not sufficient. The theory holds that one must make this declaration with no doubt in the mind nor heart that it is true. Of the Astartic Endeavor, scholar Vhurulhize Fhushzi wrote: The Ritual of Erudite Rising, the Great Obfuscation, the Seeing of the Hammer of URJ; none compare to the mythical Astartic Endeavor, by which a mage can ascend beyond all laws of mortality and of nature, bringing heaven into his grasp by conviction of spirit alone. Take this not to be a task suitable for novices or even experts of sorcery, one must have significant power already in order to have any chance of reasoning your way through the task. Life After Apotheosis Most of the Master of Many Things’s life after his ascendance to godhood has been lost to the ages. The first instance of his appearance was in the ice elf fishing village of Shearinn, where he fished for seventy years straight. He was given offerings by the locals, who believed him to be a spirit of fishermen. Stories told in Shearinn up to and including the current age tell of the “angler spirit” who fished for decades, before pulling in a 20-foot flame-eel which the village feasted on for a fortnight. Other records recall a carpenter who built houses non-stop for fifty years before disappearing, a blacksmith who practiced for a hundred years before creating a masterwork suit of armor for the golden elf Basileus and vanishing without a trace, and many other similar tales of a person arriving in a town, taking up a skill as a novice, completing an amazing feat of mastery, and leaving once again. There has not been a confirmed sighting of the Master of Many Things in over 200 years and it is debated what has become of him. Some say he finally died, some say he has left Sirakos to find more exotic hobbies, while some say he has taken up the role of a scholar studying the Astartic Endeavor as some kind of practical joke.